


I Like Your Face

by ssangvely131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby gets weird sexy thoughts about Junhoe, Bobby is bad with feelings, Junhoe is bad with feelings, Kim Jiwon has a crush on Goo Junhoe, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor iKON Ensemble, Weird Fluff, its not a secret, junbob, junbob are dumb, might put smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssangvely131/pseuds/ssangvely131
Summary: Bobby really likes Junhoe's face and doesn't hide the fact that he has a big fat crush on the guy. The problem is, both guys seem to have different ideas on dealing with and defining what a crush really is.





	1. I Like Your Face

"Personally, I think the most good looking in iKON is Junhoe."

"Just look at Junhoe for example. Isn't he handsome? You won't be able to look at anyone else."

"I only saw your face online. You're so handsome."

"That time we worked hard for a month with Chanwoo. You wore a suit during the performance. I've been your fan since."

Bobby has said it many times over. Whether it was forced or for the show, it's not like he was lying anyway. With his entire being, Bobby found Junhoe handsome. Masculine. Also sexy but he's not that vocal about that. Because define sexy? It means "good enough to have sex with." Junhoe was definitely good enough to have sex with and every time Bobby thought of that he wanted to chop off his brain for even imagining things. Junhoe has grown considerably, a few inches taller than when Bobby met him. He's grown broader shoulders, definitely making him look much bigger now, but his lanky posture reminded Bobby this was still the same boy who was shoved into their apartment as trainees and wouldn't talk or so much look at him for the first few weeks. When Bobby remembers this, guilt coils up in his stomach. How could he ever think of wanting to fuck this guy?? How could he ever think of what Junhoe would look like, hot and bothered, gasping for air under him, his legs sprawled open and around his waist? How could he ever think of what it would feel like caressing those finely sculpted muscles, kissing those lips that would part for his tongue to taste and explore his mouth, tracing along the teeth, how tight and warm it must feel to-

"Hyung," Junhoe forced a frown at Bobby, bringing the rapper back to the present.

"Sorry I spaced out," Bobby couldn't help but just laugh it off, scared his thought might have been too loud on its own.

"Could you not do that while staring at me?" Junhoe snorted, shoving his face with noodles once again, the red soup splattering on his white shirt. Typical, Junhoe. Bobby tried hard not to comment on that. Junhoe was still handsome like that anyway.

"Am I suddenly not allowed to look at you?"

Junhoe lifted his gaze up at Bobby from his bowl, his long lashes fluttering over those naive eyes. "It's creepy." God, Junhoe can say anything and Bobby would let him off the hook every time. Even if it did sting a little.

"Why am I creepy? Hey, I cooked the ramyeon for you, you know?"

"I didn't ask you to. I can cook instant noodles by myself," the younger huffed and Bobby understood.

"Wow, all grown up now, are you? Don't need Jinan-hyung or me to baby you anymore?"

Bobby caught Junhoe's ears flush a pretty pink and it made his heart skip a beat.

"N-no! I'm a man now," he argued feebly. He's a man now and yet he still can never find it him to raise his voice at Bobby, although he has no trouble yelling at the other hyungs.

"Suure. Don't need Bobby-hyung to wipe his face for him," Bobby teased, reaching over to swipe his thumb over the red ramyeon soup on Junhoe's chin.

"Thanks?"

Bobby loved how easily that shut Junhoe up. These rare moments were what Bobby lived for. Junhoe finally being pliant to his simple touches without any sassy remarks attacking him although that would've just been fine too. But-

"Hey... you do know. Right?" Bobby started again, still checking Junhoe's expressions.

"Know what?"

"That I have a crush on you."

Junhoe almost choked on his noodles. "Say that again?" he coughed, actually taking the time to wipe his chin clean. The same can't be said for his shirt.

Bobby eyeballed the younger up and down. He definitely was caught off guard. But why? Has he not realized it all this time? Is he that dense? Or was it just never clear? But how could he have never been clear. Bobby's crush has never even been a secret.

"That... I have a crush... on you," Bobby repeated, slower because he just couldn't believe how clueless and shocked Junhoe looked.

"Ahh, I mean, man crushes are normal nowadays, right?" Junhoe shrugged, composing himself again.

"Yeah but, that's not what I meant."

Junhoe stared at the rapper for a while before he could finally say anything.

"You mean like..."

Bobby gave him a few nods to encourage him to finish the sentence.

"Like... you want to have sex with me?"

What?!

It was Bobby's turn to blush all over. He knew the kid was a little slow but not this slow! Or rather, he's thinking too fast. Sex?! Well Bobby has thought of it one too many times but whoa, too soon. He used "crush", the most childlike and innocent term there is to refer to someone you're attracted to and Junhoe associated it with sex? Bobby thought his brain was going to short circuit.

"That's- is that what a crush is to you?" Bobby grinned nervously.

"Um... but it's normal, right? Wanting to have sex with the person you like?"

God, Bobby wanted to punch Junhoe's face in for saying all that with a straight face. Bobby could never punch Junhoe and his perfect nose though.

"If you put it that way, yeah, but," Bobby stuttered, losing his chill. "That's skipping over a lot of steps."

"What's skipping over a lot of steps?" Donghyuk poked his head in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're back-" Bobby smiled awkwardly, praying to God the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit that Donghyuk didn't hear anything. Sure everybody knew about Bobby's crush but the thought of anyone finding out that Junhoe thinks they want to have sex would drive the rapper off the edge and through the window.

"Oooh, ramyeon. Is there some left?" Donghyuk walked in, checking the almost empty pot on the stove.

"You can finish off my bowl. I want to take a nap now," Junhoe offered and got both Bobby and Donghyuk raising an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, here. I'm sleepy," Junhoe faked a yawn, stretched his back and walked out the kitchen. Just like that, he's gone.

Donghyuk gave Bobby a suspicious look. "Something happen?"

"I- I don't know-" Bobby stared at his own bowl of ramyeon. Junhoe did say he was a creep. Did he get creeped out over the thought of having sex with Bobby and used Donghyuk and a nap as an excuse to leave the room? Bobby was really going through it now.

Donghyuk sat himself in Junhoe's seat and ate his leftovers.

"Hey," Bobby started.

"What?"

"How would you define 'crush?' Like y'know, what you call someone you like?"

"You just said it. A crush is someone you like," Donghyuk slurped at his noodles as loud as Junhoe did. Damn these 97liners and their soup splattering slurps.

"Yeah but like, a deeper meaning. What does it mean when you like someone?"

"That your body receives their pheromones very well?"

"Haha, nerd, don't get all science-y with me," Bobby gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Look, I dunno, hyung. Is this what you were talking about with Junhoe?"

That hit something. Bobby forced a deeper frown.

"Sort of."

"What did he say?"

"That..." Bobby hesitated but opened his mouth in the end. This is Donghyuk. He can surely tell him anything, right? "He said wanting to have sex with someone you like is normal."

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

"Watch it! You'll choke on a damn noodle."

"I'm sorry, hyung it's just," Donghyuk wiped an invisible tear away after cackling his head off. "Man, Junhoe is a weird guy."

"Yeah, he's weird," Bobby agreed wholeheartedly.

"But you still like him," the younger teased and Bobby slapped the chopsticks out of his hands.

Donghyuk took out a new pair of to eat with and studied Bobby's face. He looked so troubled, it was almost funny, knowing this was about Junhoe.

"I mean he's not wrong though, right?" the younger finally spoke again. "You've never told me but I know you've thought about it."

"Sex is sacred."

"You sound like Jinan-hyung when we first met him," Donghyuk laughed and Bobby couldn't help but join in. That was exactly how Jinhwan was during their trainee days.

"He just left though. Do you think Junhoe got creeped out by me?"

"You're the one who got creeped out by him."

"Yeah- not wrong either but," Bobby sighed heavily, "we just got around to even eat ramyeon together like this. It took years for me to get this close to him. What if I pushed him back to square one?"

"He was the one who brought up sex and you think he's uncomfortable?"

Oh.

That's right!

"Donghyuk, you're a genius!"

"I still think you need to clear things up with him though," the younger cut off Bobby's celebration fast. "Let him know you're a decent guy who doesn't only think about sex with his crush."

"Ugh, he already knows that."

"Does he?"

Does he?

If Junhoe did think Bobby didn't care much about sex then why did he associate that with Bobby's feelings for him?

Without much coordination with his brain, Bobby walked over to Junhoe's room, opened the door (it wasn't locked anyway) and found the guy he was looking for still standing by the entrance, stretching his shoulders across his chest.

"Junhoe-ya!"

"Hm?" the younger twisted his body to face the door, definitely not expecting any visitors after he told them he wanted to take a nap. Bobby just wanted him to know this was not about sex.

The rapper took a deep breath and Junhoe looked at him with expectant eyes, thinking this must be mad important.

"I just like your face!"

"What?"

Oh God. That came out wrong.

 


	2. Should I Just Take It Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe summons the courage to confront Bobby about what he said and unfortunately, realizes something about the rapper he can't tell if he's devastated or happy(?) to find out.

"I just like your face!"

Junhoe couldn't stop replaying it in his head. What did that even mean? That Bobby only likes his face and... nothing else? The rest of him is just nothing to him? Not his voice? Not his body? Not his humor?Junhoe wondered why this even bothered him when Bobby would spur out random compliments to him. This was normal.

"You're so handsome," Bobby fought against his red ears in Junhoe's memory. He's heard it many times over from many people, the members, his family, their fans... and Bobby. Especially him, his eyes creasing into thin slits and that big ass smile and his bashful little red ears. Bobby likes him. Junhoe knows that much. How much does Bobby like him? That he does not know. Is it just a little crush like everyone says it is? Is it just superficial? Does Bobby just like his face? Does he like his body too? Does Bobby think of having sex with him?

"Aghhh!" Junhoe groaned into his pillow, hating where his trail of thought was going.

Sex.

Wanting it is normal, right? Especially doing it with the person you like? Bobby-hyung must want to do it.  Or maybe... it's Junhoe himself who just wants to do it.

Junhoe rolled onto his back, slowly sinking into his mattress. He said he was going to take a nap but how could he possibly sleep now?

Stupid hyung.

\---

"Then he just slammed the door on me," Bobby whined, explaining the red bruise on his forehead.

"Serves you right! What do you think Junhoe felt?" Jinhwan asserted, bringing the rapper some ice to place over the lump.

"I don't know. He didn't even give me a chance to explain," Bobby graciously received the ice pack and rolled onto bed. "Ugh I'm so stupid."

"Awww, you just found out~" Jinhwan spat at him sarcastically, whilst picking up a couple of shirts from the floor and flung them on a chair. "You better sort this out with Junhoe soon."

"I will. I will. But... what do I even say?" the rapper groaned, turning to his side to face the older.

"How about you try thinking for yourself for once?"

"And look what happened."

Jinhwan let out a deep sigh. What was he to do with these annoying dongsaengs always picking a fight with each other? Well they weren't fights. But it was a heck of a mess to deal with. The last time these two had a falling-out, Bobby deleted the only photo of him and Junhoe on his instagram. It was subtle but honestly stung a little on the younger's part. Whatever, Junhoe took to deleting their only photo together on his account too to be fair.

"Should I just take it back?" Bobby finally asked.

"Take what back?"

"Like... what I said. I should just tell him Donghyuk dared me to say it."

"And make Junhoe pissed off at Donghyuk instead?"

"He can't stay mad at him. They're friends."

"Pffft. Unlike you two," Jinhwan folded his arms across his chest, still thinking of what to do. Surely enough Junhoe would just run away from whatever Bobby's going to try next.

"This is so unfair. I finally got him to eat ramyeon with me but now it's back to square one?" the rapper groused, kicking his legs on the sheets. "I was gonna ask him out for a drink next week."

Jinhwan fought a laugh. "Aren't you moving too fast?"

"Shut up. You're supposed to help me feel better or I'm talking to Junhoe unprepared right now."

"Just persist with him, Bobby."

Persist?

Bobby tilted his head in thought. "Persist on what? Crushing on him?"

"Making him understand. We both know he's a little slow. So are you but that's not my point," Jinhwan attempted to resolve. "He's a tall and handsome kid and doesn't get to go out to places he wants to go to very often. He's... repressed. Pent-up."

"You're not saying, what I think y-"

"He's always stuck with us three. What time does he have to masturbate?"

"Hyung!"

"It's the truth!"

"But still-" Bobby caught himself flustered even though this wasn't about him. "It's just... ridiculous. How he relates crushes to sex right away."

"Like I said. He's just pent up."

"Will you stop that?"

"I'm just giving you pointers," Jinhwan pretended to roll his eyes. Nobody knew Junhoe better than he did after all. Maybe Bobby should listen a little more attentively.  "The kid romanticizes almost everything because he loves to play poet. Of course he'd mistakenly romanticize sex when he's actually just sexually frustrated."

"Wow, that actually makes sense?"

"Right?"

"I still don't know what to say though. He still hasn't apologized for slamming the door in my face after I cooked ramyeon for him."

Bobby was undoubtedly bitter. He's put in a lot of effort into this relationship. Most of the time he still can't tell if Junhoe avoids him because he dislikes the rapper or... the opposite of that. Welp, Bobby can dream. He wasn't absolutely going to get on his knees to clear up this misunderstanding between him and Junhoe. The younger slammed his door on his face before he could provide any explanation on his part after all. Rude. Bobby isn't that desperate.

Who does Junhoe think he is anyway? Him and his sad eyes and sad frown and dumb handsome face.

"Junhoe-ya," Jinhwan greeted the younger who just entered the room. Bobby's room.

"Yeah," Junhoe pressed his lips into a line, almost as if he was restraining himself from saying something. Maybe because Jinhwan was here. Or maybe Bobby's imagination was just overkill.

"What's up?" Bobby fought a stutter, immediately sitting up on his bed.

Junhoe averted his eyes to the floor. Bobby could clearly see how long his pretty thick lashes were like that just brushing on top of his cheek. Bobby and Jinhwan followed the younger's gaze and led them to a shirt in his hands, neatly folded.

"I- uh... It's your shirt. Bobby-hyung."

"What?"

"I should've returned it months ago but... yeah, I'm sorry."

'I'm sorry.'

Bobby hated hearing that from Junhoe. The younger didn't apologize often or at all unless it was directed to him and he hated it. Bobby would rather have Junhoe treat him like the others even if it is with irreverence.

He hated the apologies but he could never hate the person. Those shifty eyes looking up at him past those thick lashes and then back to the empty wall. That forced pout on his face that seemingly hid a hint of excitement. Bobby hated how his mind got around to just describe what Junhoe might be feeling. He could be wrong but how could he stop staring at that handsome face.

The sound of Jinhwan clearing his throat cut through the silence.

"Well I'll be off to feed my pet cactus now. Bye," he grinned, scurrying off on his tip toes to the door he shut right behind him, leaving the two to themselves, shifting their eyes to any part of the room but each other.

This is so awkward. Say something, hyung.

"I-uh... I just came to return this," Junhoe finally started, gently placing the folded shirt on Bobby's bed.

"Ah yeah. Thanks!" the rapper crawled off his bed to receive the shirt instead and placing it back in his drawers, while Junhoe stood at the foot of his bed rather awkwardly.

"Also..." Junhoe forced his voice out again. Why was he insisting on this conversation? He's always been the one to just let it go and Bobby was always fine with that. But still. "Sorry about the door. I just panicked and hit you by accident. I'm sorry," he mumbled, pointing to the ice pack on Bobby's forehead.

"It's fine, it's fine. It's because I said something weird anyway. I don't blame you, really!"

"D-did you mean it?" Ugh, Junhoe didn't mean to stutter and sound so meek. But there it was, those group of words released into the world.

"What do you mean?" Bobby turned to him, a little fidgety this time.

Junhoe's nostrils flared for a split second. Bobby knew exactly what he meant but played dumb just incase Junhoe wanted to back out of this conversation. Which he didn't.

"That you like my face. Just my face, you said."

Bobby looked tense. Maybe Junhoe should've backed out for the older's sake instead of his own. Honest straightforward talks were never really common between this pair after all.

"Uh- yeah, I guess. But that came out wrong. It was just... I got nervous when you mentioned... sex."

Junhoe couldn't believe this guy. Everyone in iKON pretty much openly talks about everything from deep existentialist thoughts to if they thought a girl was a smash or pass and Bobby panicked because Junhoe mentioned sex to him?

"You see, I don't necessarily want to have sex with you. That's not what I feel about you."

"Okay... uh, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you said having a crush meant wanting to have sex with them."

Oh!

Oh...

Junhoe suddenly felt the heat collect on his cheeks. This was why??! Bobby wasn't flustered because of the topic of sex, he was flustered from the thought of sex with Junhoe. He felt like an idiot for being ultra slow on this.

"It's um... okay," was all Junhoe managed to croak out. This was so embarrassing. He should have just let the topic go and forget about but here was, realizing he unintentionally made Bobby think about having sex with him.

Bobby does like him a lot though. Shouldn't he have thought about it already? Was he flustered because it was a constant thought?

"So... you don't want to then?"

"Huh?"

"You don't ever think of doing it with me?"

"You're crazy, y'know that?" Bobby laughed at the ceiling almost not believing the type of person Junhoe is when it came to crushes.

"Why am I crazy? You're the one not answering questions," Junhoe pouted and oh no, he pouted. Bobby really wanted to kiss him.

"Crushing on someone doesn't necessarily have anything to do with sex, Junhoe-ya."

Junhoe observed Bobby attentively. Those sheepishly shifty eyes, the side of his mouth trembling as he spoke, the unstable bobbing of his Adam's apple. That's  it.

"But not with you," he concluded out loud.

Bobby looked at him wide-eyed and speechless  as if his entire being was petrified by those words.

"It's not the case with you," Junhoe repeated his deduction, actually feeling nervous now.

"What do you mean, I-"

"That's why you went through the trouble of telling me it's only my face you like and not my body!" Junhoe gasped at  his own realization, continuing to think out loud.

"Junhoe-ya! This isn't-"

"You..." Junhoe cut him off, fighting the urge to take a few steps back. He didn't know why he felt like backing off but something about Bobby right now made him look dangerous. "You don't like me just for my face after all?"

Junhoe did not expect his voice to come out sounding so pleasantly hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading~ This might take about 5 chapters? I dunno lol they're a little short after all. Also! Might put in smut or some sexual content in the next chapter! ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I made while the power was out but I ended up liking it a lot. I want to do another chapter(?) Or just try making something multichaptered basically lol. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it. Leave some kudos and/or comments, it really means something to me~


End file.
